Someone To Look Up To
by Syrlai
Summary: Tsuna's dad wasn't someone to look up to and Tsuna had no longer recognize his dad other than being his "father". Reborn was okay but he was harsh. Then came the person who became his role model, his ancestor, Vongola Primo who gave Tsuna what he wished for the most, the hand of a loving father. Oneshot.


**I really apologize but this fic got overwritten with the same content of "Soaring Through the Sky". I think that was entirely my fault although I have no idea how I did it. Let's just say I'm forgetful. It sucks that my backup got deleted too so I rewrote this by scratch. I hope this is alright (curse you brain!) and that I didn't kill it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, and if I did, I would have had Giotto come out of his ring and kicked Iemitsu's ass!**

* * *

In the beginning, Sawada Tsunayoshi was nothing but a wimpy, no-good kid who sucked at everything and anything; he was a coward, bullied everyday and had nothing but then everything changed when a fedora-wearing baby came into his life one day, telling him that he was to become the next boss for the world's most powerful Mafia Family, the Vongola.

It was crazy he thought, looking back at everything that happened. From the near-death experiences everyday, the hellish training that he had to endure, the grueling battles he had to face to almost being driven mad by the craziness of it, strangely enough, he was happy that everything happened. Reborn's coming brought change and hope to him and it brought him things that he could only have dreamed of before.

Before, he didn't have any friends.

He was a coward that would run away at the first sign of danger.

He didn't have the resolve to do anything, much less than study,

And he had zero confidence. He was weak, he'll admit that.

He was alone.

But then the baby from hell came and he was suddenly thrust into a world of danger and he had changed, for better or for worse.

Tsuna now had friends who stood willingly by his side, a bond of deep trust shared within them.

If anyone else was in danger, Tsuna would have cast his fear aside and charge head-first into battle.

He had a burning resolve to protect and do what was right,

And he didn't feel quite so Dame and was much more stronger than he used to be.

The best thing though, was that he had a Family.

He felt like the luckiest person in the world to be blessed with such people, yet, he couldn't help but feel that something was missing in his life. A part from his childhood that he wished he could have had this before because the only thing missing was his Father's presence. He wished that his Father was there for him when he needed a hug, to give him encouragement, to comfort him, a person he could have looked up to. But what had Iemitsu done? He chose his work over than his family. Tsuna hated him at first but that hate dwindled into dislike and then emptiness.

He couldn't hate anyone for long, it wasn't in his nature. It was also in his nature to be understanding. He understood that it was for the sake of protecting them but couldn't he have at least called every now and then? But he wondered all the same if his dad had been there, would he have turned out differently?

To him, the Young Lion of the Vongola was nothing more than his Father by title and blood but he didn't feel any connection to the man. Of course, he had a father figure in the form of a demon named Reborn but Reborn wasn't always like a Father to him. He was Tsuna's tutor and most trusted advisor and ally. He was harsh but Tsuna knew he cared but he didn't exactly see Reborn as someone to look up to. He wasn't exactly the best role model when kicking kids and shooting innocent people were his philosophy.

When he was a child, he learned that Fathers were what children would look up to in awe, an inspiring figure that someday you want to be and surpass. Tsuna didn't want to be like either of the two men despite respecting their strength and favoring one over the other.

He found that man in the form of his ancestor that dwelled in his ring, Vongola Primo or Sawada Ieyasu.

At first, when he found out who discovered the Vongola, he instantly resented him because he and his friends got dragged into the Mafia world but when Reborn told him that the Vongola used to be a vigilante group, protecting the innocent, Tsuna felt a spark of deep respect for this man. Then he heard stories about Vongola Primo, about his time as the boss and the things that he had done and Tsuna couldn't help but admire him. His respect grew and when he had won the Sky Ring, Tsuna felt like someone was watching him, only barely though. He couldn't exactly point out where but he knew it was close and soon forgot about it.

When they went to the future, Tsuna's heart was pulled to its limit. He was scared for his friends and his mind was going crazy with worries that he couldn't voice out in fear of scaring the others and the only source of comfort and peace was the ring around his neck. Strangely enough, the metal was warm against the skin over his heart. When the fear got too much, the ring would warm up. It was a familiar warmth. One that he got from his mother when he would burst into tears as a child. It was the warmth of a hug. His nerves would calm down and his body would relax at the warmth.

He didn't exactly know what happened but all the same accepted it gladly.

When he felt helpless, the ring would heat up like the sun's rays and if he was wearing it on his finger, his hand felt a light pressure on it, as if someone was patting it in encouragement.

It was later when he found out that Primo's soul – or will, whatever – lived in his ring when he almost died in the hands of his Cloud Guardian (who he was sure that Hibari really meant to kill him) did he realize that it must have been Primo who was comforting him all this time. Looking at the man's face, he couldn't help but feel like he was looking into a mirror… a mirror that showed his future face at least. Vongola Primo gave the impression of a strong and confident leader and Tsuna couldn't help but be in a daze. There was something in Primo's eyes… was that… hope?

Vongola Primo expected something out of him yet didn't press on. He gave Tsuna a choice. Destroy the Vongola or not. Tsuna couldn't understand why though but he also saw something else, a flash of guilt? Before the bright light engulfed him, he saw Vongola Primo giving him an apologetic smile.

_I'm sorry that this became your fate. _

Primo… was sorry that Tsuna was fighting for his life. Whatever dislike he had for the man – such as creating ridiculous traditions (maybe craziness ran in the family) – had disappeared. That person had seen right through him and had given him a gift that would help him and his friends. His gloves burned with resolution. He will protect his friends to his last breath!

…and then got his ass beat up by his Cloud Guardian. Perfect.

After that, he knew that Primo was watching over him. When he got too nervous, he would slip his ring on and it will warm him, as if he was telling him that everything was going to be okay. When he feels like a failure, the light pressure of some imaginary weight on his hand gave him as much confidence that he could muster. Lost on what to do, he looks at his ring - searching for answers to his questions - for guidance.

If only rings can talk. If it did, he would have freaked.

But he knew that the answers he needed, he can find it himself. _Be confident in yourself_ is what it was saying. Tsuna would just take a deep breath and think until his brain fries.

Primo continued to watch over him and in his most desperate time, Primo appeared once more to help him against Byakuran. There was something new in Primo's eyes at that time, one that he couldn't forget: _Pride_. He was proud of him. Everything was so surreal, like a dream. He could still remember the humorous request _"Now give that Mare kid a scare." _

It made him smile. If he dare voice it, he could tell that Vongola Primo was smug, taunting Byakuran at the same time believing that Tsuna could beat him. To see that the man had so much faith in him, it added fuel to the already burning desire to protect everyone. Primo had started to become something more to him, slowly filling the missing feeling he had.

He respected Vongola Primo more than anyone and believed he was a good man. When the Shimon came and challenged him with that belief, he didn't waver from the thought that Primo would never do a thing like that. Eventually, it turned out he was right and everything became well again.

It was one day when he realized that Primo was more to him than the man he admired the most, that Vongola Primo was like a father to him. The father he always wished he had.

He was given something – although he could not see it – the hand of a loving father.

* * *

**Goodness knows I've learned my lesson: Before you forget anything, write it down on a damn piece of paper and make sure that it will be easy to spot. LOL **

**I apologize, again, but I do hope that I did alright. **


End file.
